Nice Try, Potter
by Cordelune
Summary: Chaque chapitre est une mise en situation à propos de Harry qui essaie de séduire Draco dans le but de coucher avec lui . C'est court, simple et drôle. :
1. Setting the Mood

**Chapitre 1: Setting the Mood**

Originalement par **Ahja Reyn**, traduit par... ben par moi. : )

Ce que je trouve spécial dans cette fic, c'est que chaque chapitre est une mise en situation de Harry qui essaie de séduire Draco dans le but de coucher avec lui. Elles sont courtes, simples et drôles. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a que 2 chapitres, mais selon l'auteure, il devrait y en avoir d'autres. Je les traduirai au fur et à mesure qu'elles paraîtront (ça ne sera pas bien long, vu la longueur des chapitres).

Alors sur ce, bonne lecture: )

* * *

« Draco, faisons-le! »

« Quel charisme, Potter. »

« ... »

« Tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire que j'obéirai à tes ordres avec dévotion après une telle demande! Il n'y avait absolument aucun préambule ou préliminaire! »

« ...Draco, on baise? »

« Quoi! C'était encore pire! »

« Draco, faisons l'amour? »

« Qui t'as montré cette façon de faire? Est-ce que c'est Sirius? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te jure que je vais- »

« ... »

« ...! »

« Ce n'est pas Sirius. »

« Tu m'as embrassé ! »

« Et alors? »

« 'Et alors' ! Tu m'as embrassé pendant que je parl-! »

« ... »

« Tu-! Tu l'as refa-! »

« ... »

« Putain! Arrêt-! »

« ... »

« Ça suff-! »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« _...mmmm..._ »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Oh douce baise... »

« Voilà mon point. »


	2. Inebriated Seduction

Nice Try, Potter

Chapitre 2: Séduction Enivrée

Originalement par **Ahja Reyn** (je vous conseille quand même de lire l'histoire en anglais si vous vous en sentez capable... Il y a des jeux de mots qu'on ne peut pas toujours traduire, et c'est toujours intéressant de voir deux versions d'une histoire) et traduction par **Cordelune**.

* * *

« Plus de vin? » 

Draco regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. « Potter, j'ai à peine fini mon cinquième verre de vin. » Il leva trois doigts pour y ajouter de l'emphase. « Est-ce que tu essaies de -hip!- me soûler? »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça? »

Regard suspect. « Tu espères me séduire! »

Exclamation scandalisée. « C'est faux! Tu ne supportes pas l'alcool, c'est tout! »

« Ha! Tu mens. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Après tout, je suis extrêmement irrésistible. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Quoi! Mais pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que _je_ vais _te_ séduire d'abord! »

« Et comment tu- mmph! »

Il ne se dit aucun autre mot intelligible pour le reste de la nuit.


	3. Unbirthday Present

Unbirthday Gifts

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Un cadeau. »

« Pour quelle occasion? »

« Euh... pour ton anniversaire? »

« Potter, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. »

« Ah non? »

« Non. Et c'est loin de l'être. »

« Vraiment? Tu en es sûr? »

« Oui! Je pense que je le saurais si c'était mon putain d'anniversaire! »

« Bon, alors si ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, quand est-ce que c'est? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sais pas ma date de fête. »

« Je la trouverai plus tard. Alors... Quand vas-tu ouvrir ton cadeau? »

« ..._d'accord_... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Des _cravates _en soie, Potter? »

« Ouais! Elles sont géniales, non? Comme ça tes poignets ne seront pas menottés pas quand – hey! Qu'est-ce que... Où tu vas? Tu ne les aimes pas? »

« Tu reviendras quand tu auras appris ma date d'anniversaire. »


	4. Denied!

Titre: renié!  
Auteure: Ahja Reyn  
Traduction: Cordelune  
Note: hehehehe : )

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Travail manuel, un concept qui, j'en suis sûr, te passes très haut au-dessus de la tête."

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, ton éducation d'enfant gâté-"

"Non, ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps avec ces tâches de domestique alors que tu pourrais faire de bien meilleures choses."

"Comme quoi?"

"Me séduire, pour une fois."

"Tu sais, tu pourrais essayer d'entrer dans _mes_ pantalons, cette fois."

"Mais... Pourquoi? Tu es si bon pour t'infilter dans les miens!"

"Alors, tu devras simplement attendre que j'en aie fini avec ça."

"Potter, toi et moi savons tous les deux que _je_ devrais être le sommet de ta liste de priorités!"

"Tu t'arrangeras avec elle."


	5. How To Fully Appreciate Sweets

Titre: Comment apprécier pleinement les surcreries  
Auteure: Ahja Reyn  
Traduction: Cordelune  
Note: J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour traduire les jeux de mots tout en gardant l'idée générale de chaque phrase. Je crois que j'ai assez bien réussi, mais je vous conseille tout de même de lire l'histoire originale en anglais... C'est plus drôle. : )

* * *

"Des sucreries pour mon petit bout de sucre."

Malfoy ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre. "Bel essaie, Potter, mais c'est la pire livraison que j'aie jamais entendu."

"Parfait! Si tu ne veux pas de ces chocolats Allemands importés produits par Einminütenbiter sur lesquels j'ai eu la chance de mettre la main..."

"Attend, quoi?"

"...Alors je suppose que je devrai les partager avec Ron ou quelqu'un d'autre."

"Attend une minute, ne soit pas si précipité. Tu sais parfaitement bien que Weastiti ne pourrait jamais apprécier un met si délicat à sa juste valeur."

"Et tu le pourrais?"

"OUI! Maintenant où sont-ils?"

Harry éleva son gilet, révélant ses abdominaux recouverts de chocolat.

"Putain, oui..."


	6. Girly Dates

**Chapitre 6**: Girly Dates  
**Auteure**: Ahja Reyn  
**Traduction**: Cordelune  
**Note**: Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je l'aime moins, ce chapitre-ci...

* * *

"Alors... Comment as-tu trouvé le film?" 

"Ne me pose pas de question. Je suis toujours en train de passer par-dessus le choc que tu m'aies sorti à la façon moldu."

"Donc tu n'as pas aimé?"

"Oh, non, j'ai absolument adoré. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pleurer."

"Vraiment?"

"Non! C'était le truc le plus bête que j'aie jamais vu!"

"Oh."

"...Potter. Est-ce que tu m'as bel et bien amené voir un film de _fille_?"

"...Non?"

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu m'as amené dans le monde _moldu _voir un film pour _filles_, tout cela dans l'espoir de me séduire, n'est-ce pas!"

"En quelque sorte..."

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une _putain_ de fille, d'après toi?"

"Mon manque de négation compte-t-il pour quelque chose?"

"Je retourne chez moi."

* * *


	7. Malfoy's Reason

Et voilà! Ceci est donc le dernier petit chapitre de cette série. Je rappelle que je n'en suis pas l'auteure originale, qui est en fait Ahja Reyn.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Malfoy's Reason (La raison de Malfoy)**

« Draco, tu ne pourrais pas m'écouter? »

« Nous n'aurons _pas_ cette conversation une nouvelle fois. »

« Mais- »

Un regard.

« Écoute, c'est simple... Pourquoi _Potter_ entre tous? »

« T'écouter ne m'oblige pas à justifier mes actions. »

« Mais tu te plains toujours de lui. _Et_ tu as eu de meilleurs amants! »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui compte. »

« Alors pourquoi_ lui_? Est-ce qu'il te fait du chantage? »

« Quoi?! Bien sûr que non! Comme s'il était capable d'une telle chose... »

« Et ce n'est pas une espèce de blague très développée? »

Un regard blasé.

« Alors pourquoi? »

Un moment de silence pensif. « ... Il est passionné. »


End file.
